


I'll See You Later.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [88]
Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gay, Lesbian, M/M, One Hundred Ways, bseph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “I’ll see you later.”





	I'll See You Later.

**88\. “I’ll see you later.”**

* * *

“I’ll see you later,” Matthew whispered. “I promise.”

“Why does it feel like you’re always the one leaving?” Taehyung added quietly, sitting up until his back leaned against the headboard.

The room was still dark, but Taehyung could make out the sunlight trying to sneak in, with the curtain closed. Matthew paused getting dressed momentarily to turn back to the bed. His eyes glanced towards the clock to see the time, _5:29_. He knew soon Somin would be getting up to join his in the studio but first she and to peel her own girlfriend off her, Jiwoo could be quiet clingy when she was sleepy.

Leaning down Matthew ran a hand through Taehyung's messy hair gently pushing it back from his eyes and leaned in for goodbye.

“You do know I'll be back?”

“I know,” Taehyung muttered. “I just hate that you leave.”

"Don't because I'm always gonna be coming back to you."


End file.
